My Sweet Prince, You're The One
by EyesForeverGlueToMine
Summary: Je suis un visage décharné. Je suis un mensonge au regard triste. Je suis une promesse brisée.


My Sweet Prince, You're the One

que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas sauté de la falaise,ce jour là, à la Push, alertant Alice Rosalie, et Edward par la même occasion ?  
serait-il revenu ?

Les jours se ressemblaient tous. Il ne serait pas revenu, trop convaincu que me laisser était la meilleure occasion de m'oublier.  
et peut etre cela aurait-il marché. pour lui. J'étais incapable de l'oublier. Encore aujourd'hui, som image me hante.  
Voila ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas sauté. Si ces mots ...

"Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé."

...avaient été les derniers.

Je m'éveille, essouflée. Je n'ai pas sauté. Mes yeux sont presque morts. Mon coeur l'est déjà.  
je n'arrive pas à me sortir du lit. Le rêve dévastateur qui me hante chaque nuit me fait hurler, me vide des dernières energies qu'il me reste.  
Comme la marque irréfutable de son existence.  
Je me suis reculée de la falaise ce jour là. Je n'ai pas sauté.  
La voix n'est jamais revenue. Si j'avais su...  
C'était la seule preuve qu'il lui fallait de mon amour pour lui. je ne lui ai pas donné. Il ne reviendra plus.

Alors la vie continue, obstinée. Je refuse l'idée de ...de me... Car bien que morte a l'intérieur, ma carapace creuse comble encore mon père.  
Il ne mérite pas ça.

Chaque jour l'envie d'en finir est plus forte que le précédent. mais je ne peux pas.

Les battements de mon coeur continuent leur lutte, inlassables. Qu'est ce que ça ferait de ne plus les entendre ?  
A force d'hurler à la mort qu'elle prenne ma vie, ne va-t-elle pas combler ma demande ?

Chaque seconde sans lui est une seconde de plus a me demander ce qu'elle aurait pu être avec lui. Où est il ? Que fait il ?

Parti, me crie la voix, parti; pour ne plus jamais revenir.

je n'ai pas dormi depuis le jour où...le jour où il...

je ne peux pas.

qu'est ce déjà dormir, rêver, etre heureuse, rire même ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Je m'assois, pour m'habiller. Quelle importance ?

Je suis une loque.

je me regarde dans le miroir. Et je réalise que tout le monde part, laissant derrière eux, ceux qui chutent.Ne se releveront plus.

Je suis un visage décharné. je suis un mensonge au regard triste. je suis une promesse brisée.

Le vide de ma fenêtre me tend le bras; je détourne les yeux.

Descendre. Manger. Aller en cours. travailler. Rentrer. Dormir.

Une machine, un mécanisme de survie.

Jacob a abandonné la partie lui aussi. Il sort avec Jessica maintenant, je crois.  
Il n'avait pas promis de m'attendre.  
Rien ne le retient.

J'espère qu'il est heureux. Je ne demande rien de plus.

Je ne veux pas être oubliée  
Je ne peux pas être seule  
Je croyais que nous séparer était un crime contre l'humanité.  
Un crime contre moi.  
C'est comme se réincarner  
Dans un corps déjà mort  
Des voix humaines comme des tambours  
Qui me regardent sans me voir

Et si tous ceux qui m'ont abandonné, consciamment ou non, revenaient aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas sure de leur pardonner.  
Qui me rendra tous ces mois de vide ? Qui comblera ces trous dans ma poitrine ?  
Personne.

Ce que j'ai ressenti.  
ce que j'ai connu.  
N'apparaitra jamais plus dans ce que montrerai.  
Je ne serai jamais plus la même.  
je ne veux plus penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si... si ce jour là...

Plus jamais libre.  
Plus jamais moi-même.  
A jamais enfermé dans ma douleur.

Plus d'espoir.

Que des souvenirs qui m'attaquent comme des couteaux, qui s'acharnent et qui s'enfoncent chaque jour plus loin.  
Je n'ai rien oublié.

pas un de ses souffles pas un de ses sourires n'est sombré dans l'oubli.

C'est la seule chose dont je sois sure aujourd'hui.

je suis si fatiguée de cette existence; pressée d'en finir.

ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser;  
je ne crois pas qu'un jour elles partiront. bien trop ancrées dans ma chair,  
elles font partie de moi. je n'ai pas besoin d'un vide de plus.

Tu aimais me captiver.  
ta lumière si chaude me réchauffait.

Son visage hante mes rêves, plus jamais tranquilles.  
Sa voix chasse tout bon sens; empeche tout travail de deuil.

deuil de quoi ? De Lui ?

Non. de notre amour. De ma vie.

Quand je pleurais, tu essuyais mes larmes.  
Lorque je criais, tu combattais mes peurs.

Tu me tenais la main tous les jours.

C'est tellement plus que ce que le temps peut effacer.

J'essaye tellement de tout recommencer. Loin.

Mais pourtant, où que j'aille, ta présence est là.

Tu possèdes toujours tout de moi. Pour l'éternité. Jusqu'a ce que la mort vienne te chercher.

Mon corps est cassé; le tien est gelé. J'ai gravé ton nom dans mon être.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Si tu revenais, ça ne changerais rien.

Trop de poison le rend innocent. C'est fini. Je ne peux pas oublier, te pardonner tout reprendre; Même avec toi;

Tu me sers ta tête sur un plateau, dans mes rêves les plus étranges; Ce n'est qu'un rapide réconfort, venant trop tard.

Comme le lion qui guide l'agneau, tu as trouvé quelqu'un à martyriser et à laisser tomber.

Je t'en veux. je t'en veux tellement, qu'à ce stade, la haine a presque dépassé l'amour. Presque seulement.

Toute seule dans le temps et l'espace, il n'y a plus rien ici, mais ce qui est ici est à moi.

Te rends tu compte à quel point je t'aime ? Te rends tu compte à quel point je me consume ?

Je ne suis plus rien.

On me dit de m'amuser.

De réapprendre à vivre.

Tout ce que je cherche c'est un endroit pour me fâner en paix. laissez moi.

Tu m'as demandé de continuer sans toi. je ne garde que les restes de toi.

je ne te pardonne pas.

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Je nous veux avant. Un bond dans le passé.

le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

je me sens anésthesiée. depuis que tu es parti. Remparts autour de moi.

Tu m'inondais de berceuses. alors que tu t'éloignais.

je te donne rendez vous à la toute fin. sois là. Avec ton sourire en coin qui me déchire le coeur.

je te promets de tout oublier.

Je te promettrai tout ce que tu veux.

Jure moi juste d'être là.

Je t'en supplie.

Parce que je te veux près de moi; Parce que je te veux de toutes les façons possibles.

Parce que, malgré tout, je veux vivre.


End file.
